


On The Twelfth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

by Silvaimagery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas fic, Established Pack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic!Stiles, OC’S - Freeform, bringing the dead to life, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale was the hardest person on Earth to shop for.  But damn it, this was going to be the best Christmas ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immortal33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/gifts).



> Here’s a short Christmas fic, hope you guys enjoy it. I think that a young Kerr Smith kind of looked like he could pass as Derek’s younger brother and Dylan McDermott as Derek’s older brother. 
> 
> To my sister Immortal33.
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone!

“Okay so, I put everyone’s name into the bowl and we all draw a name for our Secret Santa.”

I look around at the bored faces, only three seemed to be interested.

“Come on you guys! This is our first Christmas as a pack and I really want this to be special.”

Jackson sighs like the weight of the world just came over him but he stand and puts his hand in the bowl.

“So is there a limit on what we can spend?” He asks.

“Yeah. I thought maybe we could put it at twenty dollars?”

“Are you kidding?” Jackson laughs.

“No, I’m not.” I say with a glare.

“Maybe we should bump it up to forty.” Erica says.

“Fine.” I sigh.

Jackson goes back to his seat.

Derek comes over and thrusts his hand in the bowl like he’s catching fish.

I roll my eyes.

He reads the name tag and frowns.

“No exchanges and no takesies-backsies.” I say covering the top of the bowl with my hand.

He scowls at me before going to sit down.

My dad rubs his hands together and swirls his hand in the bowl before finally puling one out.

“Oh.”

“Who did you get?” Lydia asks him.

“Secret Santa! You guys can’t tell until we exchange gifts.” I tell them.

“Alright, fine.” She says standing and pulling out a name.

Isaac bounces over and picks a name.

Erica smirks and puts her hand in the bowl.

She reads her piece of paper, her smirk getting wider.

Allison comes over with Scott and they put their hands in the bowl at the same time, smiling at each other the whole time.

I sigh feeling annoyed.

I’ve had just about enough of their little doe eyed romance.

Boyd comes next and he stares at me the whole time.

“Dude, just pick a paper and buy that person a gift. It’s not that hard.” I tell him.

He rolls his eyes and picks a paper.

Peter saunters over.

“Stiles.” He smiles.

“Ugh. Just grab your paper.”

He puts his hand in the bowl and winks at me.

“You’re creepy, you know that?”

“Thank you.”

He pulls out the paper and goes back to his seat.

“That only leaves mine and Melissa’s.” I say. 

I swirl the two papers around.

“Scott, come and pick one for your mom.”

He hurries over and draws another name.

I put my hand in and take the last piece of paper.

I cross my fingers.

_Please let it be Lydia, please let it be Lydia. ___

__I open the scrap of paper._ _

__“Oh.” I frown down at the name._ _

__Derek._ _

__I glance at him._ _

__He glares back._ _

__I put the paper in my pocket._ _

__“So now that we have the name of our giftee, now it’s time to shop. But put thought into your gift; don’t just buy any piece of shit you come across.”_ _

__“Stiles.”_ _

__“Sorry dad.”_ _

__“Just shut up already Stilinski.” Jackson says._ _

__Derek smacks the back of his head._ _

__He rubs his head and glares at Derek._ _

__“Uhm, also. I wanted to know if we are going to put Christmas light up outside.” I say looking at Derek._ _

__“Fine.” He grunts._ _

__I resist the urge to bounce on my toes._ _

__“Okay, okay. Good. Boyd, I’m going to need you to go Christmas tree shopping with me.”_ _

__“I’ll go with you guys.” Erica says._ _

__“I’ll go shop for lights and decorations.” Lydia says looking around the house with a thoughtful look in her eyes._ _

__Jackson sighs because he knows Lydia is going to drag him along._ _

__“Well, I have to get back. Thanks for lunch.” Dad says standing._ _

__“I’ll walk you out.” Derek says._ _

__I frown at them but I look back towards the guys._ _

__“So do you have any recipes for Christmas dinner?” Peter asks me._ _

__“Not really. Dad and I usually go over to Scott’s and Melissa cooks us some lasagna.”_ _

__“What about Christmas cookies? Are we making those?” Isaac asks._ _

__“Yeah. I have some cookie recipes.”_ _

__“I’d like to help.” He says._ _

__I smile._ _

__“Good.”_ _

__“Talia used to make a pot roast for Christmas. I know the recipe.” Peter says._ _

__“So do you want to cook Christmas dinner?” I ask._ _

__“Sure.” He says._ _

__Okay._ _

__“Good.”_ _

__“Well then, we’ll see you guys later. Jackson.” Lydia says._ _

__Jackson waves before walking out behind her._ _

__“It’s too bad we can’t have Christmas at the Hale house. I think Derek would have liked that.” Allison says._ _

__“Yeah.” Scott agrees._ _

__“Well, I don’t think anyone is going to be having any parties there for a long time. Not if Derek doesn’t fix it.” I say._ _

__“And do you think he will?” Allison asks me._ _

__I shrug._ _

__“Maybe you should talk to him.” Scott tells me._ _

__“What! Dude, this is Derek we’re talking about here. How am I the best option to talk to Derek about something that I am sure is going to consist of a lot of angst and heartbreak?”_ _

__“Because Stiles, he likes you.” Scott insists, puppy eyes out full force._ _

__“Are you kidding me right now Scott? Do you not remember the freaking huge bump on my forehead that I got after he slammed my head into my own steering wheel?”_ _

__“Well yeah but you were kind of pimping him out that one time.” He says._ _

__I raise my arms in exasperation._ _

__“Why are you taking his side all of a sudden?”_ _

__“Because we’re a pack now and you said that I had to look at things from his angle.”_ _

__“I wasn’t talking about you taking his side over me.”_ _

__“Look, I know this is hard but he obviously trust you right? I mean, he has saved your life a lot of times and he always comes to you when he’s in danger or hurt.” Allison says._ _

__I snort._ _

__“That’s just pure animal instinct okay? He knows I can’t hurt him.”_ _

__Scott raises his eyebrows._ _

__“Not that much anyway.” I amend._ _

__He snorts and I punch him in the arm._ _

__“Just try talking to him Stiles. He might appreciate it.”_ _

__I groan._ _

__“Fine but if he smacks my head into something then I am kicking both your asses.”_ _

__They laugh._ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Derek.”

God I hated the way my voice cracked when I said his name.

Now I felt even more like an idiot.

He looks at me over his shoulder before turning away again.

I walk over making sure to keep some space between us, just in case.

“So uh, I was talking with Romeo and Juliet over there and we got talking you know. Obviously, I just said we were talking right? Anyways, we were talking and we were wondering if you have thought about repairing the old house.”

He raises an eyebrow at me.

“Why?” He asks.

“Why what?”

“Why were you wondering about that?”

“Look, I know you got this nice house and the rent is cheap or whatever but it might be nice if you had the house rebuilt you know? It still is your house.”

“No.”

“Derek, come on.”

“No Stiles.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to live in a home where my family was murdered. I don’t want to stand there and imagine what they suffered locked in the basement while they burned to death.”

“But it’s also the place where you grew up in and shared with your family. Those memories have to mean something too. You can’t just focus on how it ended. Don’t you want to have something to remember them by? Are you just going to let the house your father built for you mother fall and the city reclaim the property your mother cared for?”

“I’ve already made up my mind, end of discussion.” He bites out before turning and stalking away.

“Fine! Just go and sulk like a giant baby.”

I storm out of the house glaring at Allison and Scott on my way out.

Erica raises an eyebrow at me.

I get into Boyd’s truck.

“So I’m guessing it didn’t go well.” Boyd says.

Erica slips into the truck, nudging me to the middle seat.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I say crossing my arms.

****************

Tree shopping made me feel better.

It reminded me of when I was little and my parent’s and I would go out to pick our Christmas tree.

I take a deep breath.

Boyd and Erica are walking around the lot just holding hands and whispering to each other.

So I guess the actual shopping was down to me.

I walk around touching and comparing trees.

I sigh.

Maybe I had been too harsh on Derek.

He just had a special talent for getting under my skin.

I walk further down the aisle.

I look up at a large green tree.

It would look really nice by the front window.

I could almost imagine the kids sitting around it waiting to open their presents.

I shake my head.

What the hell am I talking about?

I think all this pine smell was making me high.

I go haul Boyd to carry the tree.

“It’s really big.” Erica says.

“Thank you.” I tell her with a smile.

She smirks.

“You like big strong things don’t you Stiles?” She asks.

Boyd nudges her.

“What? I was just saying.” She says.

“I’m not even going to pretend to know what it is that you’re talking about.” I tell her.

We get the tree back to the house.

Lydia and Jackson aren’t back yet and Allison and Scott have disappeared.

Erica helps Boyd set the tree up at the perfect spot in the living room and then they disappear somewhere in the house too.

Peter comes over and stands in front of the tree.

He nods his head.

“Good choice Stiles.”

“Thanks.”

“I can’t remember the last time I was this excited for Christmas.”

“What was it like? Christmas at the Hale house I mean.”

He smiles a small sad smile.

“Talia would rush all week before Christmas to make sure everything was in order, that all the presents were wrapped and tagged, that the biggest tree was placed at the perfect spot between the chimney and the window, that everyone had their new outfit for the big day. Making sure that she had the biggest and most perfect piece of meat for her roast, that the family pictures were taken and the cards on their way to family members, that the dinner invitations were printed and delivered. She wanted everything to be picture perfect.”

“And was it?”

“Never.” He laughs. “The kids would get into a food fight or the adults would start to argue. But we were together and that was what mattered. At least to me.”

“And your wife, she liked to celebrate too?”

“Oh yeah. Her family had been a part of the community in their town in Minnesota. They were part of the church and the committee. They planed events for the whole town and they enjoyed family gatherings. Lily was all smiles and comfort. She loved the holidays. I remember that every year for Christmas she would bake all the cookies, wrap them up and deliver them around town.” His eyes dim. “She would have loved to see you kids accepting each other and treating each other like family. Family was everything to her.” He turns and walks out of the house.

Guilt swims in my chest for bringing up painful memories.

I stare at the tree.

I see someone shift out of the corner of my eye and I turn to find Derek staring at the tree.

He comes closer.

“Hey, I wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier. I might have been insensitive. But I still think you should reconsider repairing the old house. If not for you then at least for Peter.”

“I don’t think Peter wants to live there without the family. He barely crawled out of there alive himself if you remember.”

“I’m not saying that you should build it exactly the same, you guys could make it your own. Make it more modern. But at least think about it.”

He looks at me.

“It was my parent’s dream house. They’re gone now and so should the house. I am not living in a house that reminds me of all I had and lost because I was stupid and careless.”

“Derek.”

“Don’t bring it up again Stiles. I mean it, I’ve made my decision and you should respect it.”

He walks away.

“Is this another Hale trait? You make your point and you walk away?” I yell after him.

I look back at the tree and sigh.

So far this Christmas was starting out with a note of depression.

I may or may not have made Peter cry and I just sent Derek down a dark road of self-loathing and misery.

“Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

I go home and try to get back my Christmas cheer by looking through my mom’s old recipe book.

But it just makes me feel sad.

So I dragged myself down stairs and I made dinner for dad and me.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Hey dad.”

He groans as he bends to retrieve a beer.

“So how was your day?” I ask.

“Not too busy. Yours?”

I sigh.

“I think I just made Christmas depressing for everyone.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“No dad, it really is.”

“What happened? Did you and Derek get into an argument again?”

“No, not really. At least I don’t think so. I mean, he didn’t yell or wolf out or anything.”

“So then, what happened?”

“Scott and Allison wanted me to ask Derek if he was going to fix up the Hale house. So I asked him and he got all upset and mad and then Peter was remembering his wife and the Hale Christmas and I don’t know. It all just went downhill from there.”

He puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Son. You were just doing what you thought was right. It’s not your fault.”

“But I just feel all awful now. This is going to be our first Christmas as a pack and now it’s ruined.”

“Nothing is ruined. You just have to shake it off and try to make it the best Christmas the kids have had.”

I sigh.

“I’ll try.”

“Good. Now where is my dinner?”

I smile.

***************

There are two fucking days left for Christmas and most of the pack has put their gifts under the tree and I have NOTHING for Derek.

Not even a hint of an idea.

I was so fucked!!

I stare at my dark ceiling.

I groan and roll onto my side.

Oh my god I had no idea, none, about what I could possibly get our resident Sourwolf.

I roll back onto my back.

I had already gone four times to the stores to try and find a gift befitting Derek Hale.

And I always came back empty handed and even more confused and frustrated.

I pound my fists against my mattress.

“Ugh!”

“Stiles.” My dad knocks on my door.

“Yeah?”

I sit up.

He opens the door and peaks his head in.

“You alright son?”

“Yeah.” I sigh.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. It’s just that this Secret Santa is giving me problems.”

He smiles.

“No kidding. I’m still not sure about the gift that I got.”

I nod.

“Try not to let it get you down kid, what matters is that we will all be together.”

“Okay dad, thanks.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Good night.”

“Good night son.”

He closes the door and I lie back down.

I shift on my side.

I think of Derek all alone at the house.

Peter went out sometimes and stayed away for days and Isaac would sleep over at Scott’s or with Boyd.

I thanked whoever was out there every day that I had my dad.

He’s what got me through the death of mom and he was the one that gave me strength with regular life and supernatural life.

Derek didn’t have anyone.

No mom, no dad.

No one to help pull him through.

I try to fight it but my eyes begin to tear up.

My mom died when I was eight and it was hard.

But I had dad and Scott and Melissa to help put me back together.

To help make us a family again.

Derek was all alone.

Sure the pack was there and Peter. But Peter had done too much damage to the relationship he and Derek might have had at one point. And Derek had to be strong for the pack; he couldn’t or rather, wouldn’t show weakness to his betas.

He had no home or pictures to remember his family.

And all the fond memories he might have had are now tainted with anger and sadness.

I shake my head and wipe my eyes.

I don’t know how I could help with what he lost.

And I was still nowhere closer to finding him a gift.

I might understand him more but I knew in my heart that the only thing that would make this Christmas better for Derek was family.

I guess the pack would have to do.

At least until he actually saw us and accepted us as his family and not just pack.

I close my eyes and try to clear my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a flurry of activity.

I went over to Derek’s house early in the morning to pick up Isaac and we went to the grocery store to shop for all the ingredients we would need for the cookies.

Peter tagged along to buy his spices for his roast.

We made small talk and Isaac’s excitement was contagious.

It helped to get me out of my funky mood.

We got back to the house with lunch for the pack.

Dad came over as did Melissa and I was glad that we spent this moment together.

Dad went back to work after lunch and Melissa stayed to watch us bake before she had to go and get ready for her shift at the hospital.

The rest of the pack finished lunch and went outside to play/train.

Isaac and I were the only ones in the kitchen just baking and talking and before I knew it, it was dark outside and the pack was coming in tired and starving.

Peter cooked up some steaks and I helped him make some mashed potatoes.

Derek toasted up some garlic bread and soon we were all sitting down and sharing some dinner.

I look around the table at the happy pack before looking back at Derek.

His green eyes look back at me before he lowers his gaze and concentrates on eating.

That night I start to panic again.

I swing back and forth on my desk chair, tapping my fingers against the desk and my leg moving restlessly.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and we were going to open presents at midnight when Melissa came home from work followed by a power nap, Christmas breakfast and then some light lunch and Christmas dinner.

I groan again.

I was so freaking screwed.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Okay.

I just had to look at this from a different angle.

I look up at the ceiling.

Nope, no inspiration there.

I look back at my desk.

It was too late to order something online, not that I knew what to order even if I could.

I rub my head with my hands.

I look at the picture of my dad and mom that I had on top of my dresser.

If only I could give Derek his family back.

If not all then at least some of them.

He deserved to have someone to lean on, someone to talk to that he trusted.

And most important, he needed his home.

No matter what he said I knew that deep down he wanted to have his house back, the house where he was taught and was loved.

But there was no way that I could get it fixed.

It was not mine to fix and I had no financial means to get it fixed.

It would be so awesome if I could.

But if wishes were fishes.

I sigh.

I get ready for bed and lie down wide awake in the dark once again.

“It would be awesome.”

I close my eyes and picture the house.

Lydia told me what she had seen when Peter was using her.

I can see the house, not dark and creepy like it is now but homey and inviting.

I can see the paved driveway lighting the way.

The roof would be alight with Christmas light twinkling in the night.

That was so freaking poetic.

I smile.

The curtains would be parted from the large windows and I could see the fully decorated tree stuffed with gifts.

People would be mingling, laughing and dancing.

I take a deep breath.

The house was whole and complete; it was the same as it had been before the fire.

It was a home once again.

I can almost see his dad and his brothers and sisters sitting next to the tree, eager to open the presents.

Peter’s wife Lily would be passing out treats to the kids, a smile on her face and love in her eyes.

My body tingles and my fingers twitch.

I could smell the roast in the cold air and the happiness of the family inside made my chest swell with happiness.

When I open my eyes, the light gloomy day lets me know that it’s morning.

I flail my way out of bed and look at the clock.

It’s nine in the morning and I have seven missed calls and fourteen text messages.

Wow.

It’s a bit extensive.

I was about to read the first text message when I got an incoming call from Scott.

“Hello?”

“STILES, WHERE ARE YOU?”

I pull the phone away from my ear.

“I’m at home and could you lower your voice?”

“You better get over here.”

“Where?”

“The Hale house! Something has happened, I can’t explain. Just get over here!”

“Alright, I’ll be there in a few.”

I throw on some clothes and stop by just long enough to brush my teeth and wash my face before I’m racing out of the house.

I speed all the way to the old Hale house making sure that none of my dad’s deputies are in the vicinity.

I turn off the road and towards the Hale house.

“What the-”

I look around at the brand new driveway and I slam on the brakes as the house comes into view.

I jump out of the Jeep without even bothering to turn it off.

“Stiles!” Scott shouts running over with Allison in tow.

My mouth is wide open and even though I know that I should close it I can’t seem to be able to make my muscles work.

I walk forward on numb legs.

“Stiles, how did you do this? I didn’t even know you could!” Erica says running over.

Isaac and Boyd follow her.

“What?” I ask.

Jackson slaps me on the back and I hold on to Boyd to keep myself from falling over.

“Never thought I’d say this but you are really amazing Stilinski.”

I look at him.

“Thank you?”

Peter comes over, his face tear stained and he falls on his knees in front of me.

He takes my hand in his and leans his forehead against it.

I shift uncomfortably.

He lifts his face to look at me.

“I can’t ever thank you enough for what you have done.” He says his voice hoarse. “Not even with my life would I ever be able to repay what you have given back to me.”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say.

He smiles at me and stands.

He puts his hands on my shoulders.

He pulls me in and kisses my forehead.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

I frown at him, resisting the urge to wipe my forehead.

He moves out of the way and I get my first view of Derek.

He’s kneeling on the porch and even from where I’m standing I can hear him sobbing.

An older man has his arms around him and five others stand in a protective semi-circle.

“Who are they?” I ask.

“His brothers and sisters.” Isaac says.

“What?” I breathe.

“How did you do it Stiles? You never said you could do this kind of magic.” Lydia asks.

“I’m not sure I did it.”

“It smells like you Stiles, the way your magic does.” Boyd tells me.

Scott smiles at me as does Allison.

Erica throws an arm around me.

We watch as Derek stands, hugging all those around him.

Peter stands at the bottom of the porch, his arm around a slim woman.

The woman is holding her hands to her chest, her head leaning against Peter’s shoulder.

Derek turns and looks at the pack, his eyes landing on me last.

He walks down the steps towards us and I have the strongest urge to run in the opposite direction.

He stands in front of me, a frown on his face.

His green eyes are bloodshot.

“Hey Derek, what-”

I’m cut off as Derek’s large hands cup my face and his lips press against mine.

I open my eyes wide in surprise.

My hands flounder in air before I place them lightly on Derek’s shoulders.

He presses his forehead against mine.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

“Derek.”

“Thank you.” He repeats, giving me another kiss before taking my hand and leading me towards the group of strangers standing on the porch.

“Stiles, this is my dad Dorian.”

I look at Derek before looking back at the light haired man.

He smiles at me, his green eyes warm.

“Mr. Hale.” I say holding out a hand.

He pulls me into a hug.

“Thank you for looking after my son. And thank you for giving us this chance to be with him again.” He says.

I nod against his shoulder.

“Call me Dorian, son.”

I nod again.

He pulls back and claps me on the back.

“This is Adam, Laura, Paul and Cora.” Derek introduces.

I zero in on Laura.

I can still see her shocked face lying on the forest floor and I shiver.

I hope Peter doesn’t get killed again.

Derek pulls me close.

“Guys, this is Stiles.”

They all have light complexions and dark hair but Laura, Cora and Paul have brown eyes whereas the rest have green eyes.

“Come on, come inside.” Dorian says leading us into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter; I hope you have enjoyed it. Have a happy and safe Christmas.

I called my dad as soon as I was able to untangle myself from Derek and the rest of his newly living family members.

He was suspicious at first but once he came over he saw just how true it all was.

After introductions were made and the shock wore off, we all went over to Derek’s house to collect the food and the gifts.

It was only proper that we celebrate Christmas at the newly restored Hale house.

Boyd and Adam moved the Christmas tree while Laura and Lydia packaged the decorations.

Back at the house, Lily helped me place out the cookies in the platters.

“These are really good.”

“Thank you.”

“Who taught you to bake?”

“My mom.”

“I would like to meet her and maybe trade some recipes with her.” She smiles.

“She died when I was little.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. She left me all her recipes so that I could share them and make them for people I cared about.”

She smiles softly.

“Would it be alright if I gave you my dessert recipes as well?”

“I would be honored.”

Her smile gets wider and she pulls me into a hug.

Scott informs his mom of where the party is being held now so that she can come over.

Derek orders Chinese for lunch and afterwards his brothers and sisters drag me along with them to the store.

“Come on Stiles, you get to sit in the front.” Laura says leading me towards the Camaro.

“Are you sure we’re all going to fit in it?” I ask.

“Sure we are.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

Cora, Paul and Adam get in the back.

“So, how come you and my brother haven’t been fucking each other senseless this whole time?”

I blush to the roots of my hair.

“Cora!” Laura says glaring at her sister through the rear view mirror.

I clear my throat.

“I didn’t know that Derek wanted me that way. I’m still not sure he really wants me or if it’s just gratitude that he doesn’t know how to express in any other way.”

Someone snorts.

“Trust me, it’s not gratitude.” Adam says.

“How can you be sure?”

“Trust me alright? I know I’ve been dead for like seven years but Derek hasn’t changed much. When he liked that girl Page in high school he treated her like shit.”

“Well that gives me comfort.”

Paul snorts out a laugh as does Cora.

Laura smiles at me.

“Don’t worry Stiles; it only gets better from here. He already showed you how he feels.”

“Yeah, better make sure to add condoms to your list.” Paul says and he and Cora chortle together.

Laura reaches back to smack them both on the head.

We make it to the store in one piece, thank god.

They buy presents and ask me about the pack and about Derek.

We get back in time for dinner.

Derek greets me at the door with a hug and a kiss.

It was still weird.

I mean, we hadn’t talked about it or anything but apparently now we were in a relationship.

I mean, I still wasn’t sure how I felt about it but it wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would have been.

It was actually kind of nice.

Melissa came over with goodies she had received at the staff party.

We shared the candy while introductions were made.

Then we all settled down around the tree.

“Derek.” Dorian said.

Derek kneeled by the tree and started passing out gifts.

After all the gifts had been distributed, we would go around and open the gifts one by one.

“Dad, you go first.” Derek said.

The Hale kids had gotten their dad a new jacket and some pajamas.

Next was my dad who got some slippers from Melissa.

Melissa got a new necklace from Peter, of which Scott wasn’t happy about.

But Peter had his wife back now so I guess he didn’t have to worry about Zombie wolf hitting on his mom.

Peter got a new leather jacket from Lydia.

“How is that even under forty dollars?” I ask her.

She shrugs.

“It was on sale.”

“Liar.” I say.

She sniffs.

“Okay, who’s next?” My dad asks.

“Boyd.” Derek says.

Boyd got a scarf and some mittens from Allison and Allison got a stuffed wolf from Erica.

Erica got a ring from Boyd and Lydia got some earrings from my dad.

Scott got new sport shoes from Isaac who got a watch from Jackson who in turn received a new video game from Scott.

Derek holds out a present towards me.

I take it and rip off the paper and open the box.

I lift up the bat and the wolves recoil.

“What?” I ask them.

Jackson puts a hand under his nose and his eyes glow blue.

“Get that thing out of my face.” He says.

“I had Deaton make it for you. It’s carved out of mountain ash and soaked in monkshood with a sprinkle of wolfs bane.” Derek tells me. “Now you have something to protect yourself with.”

“Wow.” I say pointing the bat out in front of me. “This can really be useful in a bind.”

“Come on Stiles, put it away.” Scott whines.

I look at them.

“Who wants to be the first practice dummy?”

Complaints go up and I laugh. 

“I guess my gift was the best huh? I got you a house and didn’t even spend a penny.” I tell Derek. “Merry Christmas Sourwolf.”

His brothers and sisters laugh at the nickname.

“Thank you.” Derek says pulling me into another kiss.

“I’m not sure I’m okay with this.” My dad says.

We pull apart and the rest of the family opens their gifts.

I guess somehow I managed to bang out a perfect Christmas.

I look around at the happy faces around me.

Yeah, a Merry Christmas indeed.

Derek pulls me close and I allow myself to relax into his warmth.

 

The End.


End file.
